Mortal Kombat (series)
Mortal Kombat ''(commonly abbreviated ''MK) is a fighting video game franchise developed by NetherRealm Studios that began in the released in 2000. The development of the game was originally based on an idea that Ed Boon and John Tobias had of making a video game starring Jean-Claude Van Damme, but as that idea fell through, a fantasy-horror themed fighting game titled Mortal Kombat was created instead. Games Mortal Kombat (2000-2008) Main article: Mortal Kombat # Deadly Alliance # Deception # Unchained # Armageddon Mortal Kombat II: Entirety (2011-2027) # Oblivion # Tyrants Above # Dark Ages # Kall of Korrupts Future Ed Boon haved idea for future game of Mortal Kombat franchise, bring a special engine for the NetherRealm Studios ideas. Crossing over form of versions of gameplay to beign evolved. If should be newlest release as future game awaits for Mortal Kombat III: The New World Order, the biggest announced by Ed Boon haves gived to seeing that beign special prophecy as beyond long years thanks to Epic Games. Crossovers * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Mortal Kombat Vs. Shonen Jump Universe * Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe * Mortal Kombat Vs Blizzard Universe * Mortal Kombat VS. Marvel Universe * Mortal Kombat VS Sega Universe Development History Origins Mortal Kombat started development in 1999 with only four people: Ed Boon, John Tobias, John Vogel and Dan Forden.33 In 2009, Boon said: "The first Mortal Kombat game was 4 guys, literally, one programmer, myself (Boon), two graphics guys (Tobias and Vogel), and a sound guy (Forden) was the entire team, literally."34 Intending to make a game "a lot more hard edge, a little bit more serious, a little bit more like Enter the Dragon or Bloodsport" than Street Fighter's cartoon fantasy style,37 Boon and Tobias decided to continue their project even after the deal to use the Bloodsport license fell through.38 One of their own characters, Johnny Cage, became "a spoof on the whole Van Damme situation".35 Graphics The characters of the original Mortal Kombat and its initial sequels were created using digitized sprites mostly based on filmed actors, as opposed to drawn graphics.44 Early Mortal Kombat games were known for their extensive use of palette swap, a practice of re-coloring certain sprites to appear as different characters which was used for the ninja characters. In fact, many of the most popular characters have originated as simple palette swaps.45 In the very first game, the male ninja fighters were essentially the same character; only the colors of their attire, fighting stance, and special techniques indicated the difference.45 Later games added other ninjas based on the same model, as well as several female ninja color swap characters initially also using just one base model (beginning with Kitana in Mortal Kombat). All of them gradually became very different characters in the following installments of the series. ''Mortal Kombat ''series brought the series into 3D, replacing the digitized fighters of previous games with polygon models. The team switched from digitized actors to motion capture technology.46 Category:Mortal Kombat